Stuck With Mr Billionaire (Hiatus)
by Moi-Master
Summary: Lucy is the secretary of Natsu Dragneel, the CEO of the Dragneel CO. Natsu is an arrogant ,cocky guy, who has everything he needs. Lucy is just earning money for a living working at the company. What will happen if these two became more than just co-workers? Warning: Bad words, mature content, bad grammar, cliche.
1. Chapter 1

**_I am back again with a new story, I guess the really long break got me like to have new ideas that I just can't help to write. Anyways luckily I will start updating my previous stories, and also check out my second page Shaylee-Moi, I made a fusion page with Shaylee Aries, and we're now creating a new story which will be updated ASAP. Anyways hopefully this would be a good chappy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

 ** _~X~_**

 ** _Intro:_**

The city, it's a never ending place filled with lights that almost will never die out. The neverending cars that drove the city streets, the sounds, it's never sleeping.

I woke up from the sound of a motorcycle on full speed.

I looked at the man next to me, sleeping soundly, I smile at him, his arm around my naked waist. I felt him tug me closer to him, soon he pinned me on his bed again, he leaned closer to me, and buried his face on my neck.I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Don't ever leave me... I love you..."

I heard him whisper, and I smile gently, and said the words back to him ", I love you too, _Natsu._ "

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

"Your next meeting is in five minutes ," I say sternly, as I tap a couple of times on my tablet.

" I told you to call me Natsu several times haven't I Miss Heartfilia?" he said arching his brow.

" Yes, but I preferably like to call you Mr. Dragneel," I say back.

" Well for now on call me Natsu, if you ever call me 'Mr. Dragneel' again, I'll fire you," He says in a mighty voice, and he turns around giving me enough time to mimick his attitude, then he turns around and I regain my regular posture.

" Have you written the letter for the new hotel in Tenrou?" he asks me.

"Yes sir, the grand opening will be set exactly as you ask," I reply back, handing him an envelope.

"Thank you," He says and looks at his watch, " let's go, this meeting will be declaring if we get the charity for Breast Cancer."

"Will I have to write down the notes, or record everything sir?" I ask, already having both with me.

"I will most likely prefer for you using your laptop for this, for you shall send it to the Magnolia Breast Cancer committee, and write a report about it promptly," He orders and I nod politely.

"Will you be getting lunch outside, or would you most like eat inside your office sir, I can get you the food if you want it ready after the meeting?" I ask.

"Yes, I will be eating inside my office," he says as we enter the meeting room, filled with middle aged men,they all stop talking when Natsu and I come in. He walked over to his usual spot, and I place a desk next to him, and my laptop, and the meeting began.

After one hour and thirty-minutes of talking to the board, they have settled to a conclusion, and the charity event will be held in a week.

After the meeting it was exactly lunch time, and I went to the cafeteria to get a sandwich, which Mr. Drag- Natsu asked for, and a bottle of water. I get my own lunch. Just pasta and water for me, and an apple.

I walk over to his office, and handed his sandwich to him.

"Thank you, you can eat lunch with me if you want, I seem lonesome all the time now, he chuckles.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to bother you working, Mr. Drag- Natsu," I apologise.

"Nonsense, like I said, I get lonesome," Natsu says pointing at the chair for me to sit at.

"If you say so," I muttered.

"So Lucy, I never really got to know anything about you, other than you live alone?" He asks.

"Well... Um... I think you know everything about me already, Natsu, I live by myself, both of my parents are deceased, and I'm just trying to earn a living," I replied back.

"How about your hobbies?" Natsu asks.

"I like to read books I guess, and bake," I rep'y back shortly.

"Just like your resume," He chuckles, and I grin.

After a while of talking to him, I walk back to my office, and sending Natsu a bid of farewell.

You probably think we have a good relationship, considering the fact that he acts so nice, to me and he is oh so handsome. You thought wrong, hes an egoist, arrogant, narcissistic bastard, who only cares about himself, and he's just acting nice to me.

As soon as I finally sat down on my chair, the telephone rings, and I pick it up, and it was Natsu.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" I ask politely.

"Will you gladly get me the file for landscape around Tenrou island, and the 7th Street block, where the next fast food place will be built, and also can you organise the file room in the B - section," he orders.

"Gladly," I say, and slammed the phone back to its holder, and I sighed in frustration.

* * *

I've had a long day, and all I want right now, is my couch, my TV, and a tub of ice cream.

Hallelujah, I finish tidying up, and I make my way out of the Dragneel CO. Fuck yeah!

"I get into my car, which was parked out, and opened the driver's seat, and drove home. After 15 minutes, I finally get back to my flat, and make my way to my room to change. I wore my sweatpants, and a black crop top.

I ate a simple dinner, and watched TV for a couple of minutes before going to sleep. Tomorrow will be better right?

Spoke too soon.

I have more and more errands than yesterday. And it seems like my boss is enjoying bossing me around a lot.

I never ever felt so happy that lunch was here. I got a bowl of salad, a tuna sandwich, my usual water bottle, and for the first, I got coffee, since I've had a tiring morning, and it's just half the day. I go to my office since, that's the only time I get to sit, and eat, but there's a catch, I have to work on five reports, and sort out the notes from the meetings this morning.

As I sign in into my computer, I heard someone knock on the door, and I said come in and saw, Natsu, and some skimpy bimbo.

"Can you reserve table for two at Jane's?" he asks but it sounded more like command.

"Yes sir, what time?" I ask.

"8 o'clock," He says back before leaving, and I smirk and called the restaurant.

 _"Jane's restaurant how can I help you?"_

"Ah, yes, reservation for two please,"

 _"Under who?"_

"Dragneel."

 _"Time?"_

"8 o'clock."

 _"AM or PM?"_

"AM," I say grinning like a maniac ", Thank you."

 _"No problem, have a nice day."_

With that I started laughing as I do my reports, and sortment of notes. Once I finish my lunch, I look at the list of things that he told me to do.

I sigh, the moment of laughter soon died out as I continued doing my work. Soon one of the Human Resource workers came inside my office with a file box, I look up who it was.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" I ask the blue headed petite.

" Mr. Dragneel told me to give this to you to look for the files name under Renaissance," she informs me.

"Renaissance?" I say giving her a questioning look.

"You know the time between 14th to 17th century when-"

"I know what the Renaissance is, I'm wondering why it's called Renaissance," I say.

"Because Mr. Dragneel says he has a fetish for architecture in that time, and so he thought why not make a hotel in an architect of the buildings back in the 14th and 17th century, and he named it Renaissance," Levy says.

"He has a fetish for Italian cultures? So he liked the fact that there was a Black Plague?" I wonder.

" I don't know ask him, he just became the CEO for only a month now, so how would I know his characteristics," Levy shrugged, and waved goodbye before leaving.

I groaned in frustration and began looking at the files, I found it, and walked over to his office which was next to mine, I knocked on the door, and I didn't hear him say anything back, so I just walk in to his office, and found him making out, and groping the bimbo's right boob.

I make sure I kept my stern poker face since, I am his secretary not his wife, but I am a tad bit jealous, but then again I hate him. I brush the thought off, and saw that Natsu and bimbo where equally embarrassed when they moved away from each other, but Natsu was more embarrassed than the prostitute.

" Mr. Dragneel, the files you wanted are here," I say and placed the files on his desk.

" Maybe next time you should knock," the bitch points out.

"I did, but I guess you guys were too busy, so excuse me," I say feeling proud of my comeback, and walked away, swaying my hips to give it more of an effect.

I should get an award for that!

* * *

The next morning I was much happier than yesterday after my comeback, and reservation. I couldn't help but laugh, earning a couple of stares and glares on me but I shrug them off.

I open my office door, and found Natsu sitting on my chair his foot on my mahogany desk, and I stopped smiling, and made my sophisticated face.

"Yes Mr. Dragneel?" I ask innocently closing the door behind me.

" Don't act oh-so-innocent with me Heartfilia, we both know that you were the one who made the reservation put into morning," he says pointing straight at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about _Natsu_ , maybe they just had it mixed up," I shrug going and walked towards my desk, and placed my purse on the desk, and Natsu turned the chair around facing me.

" I know for sure that they never mix it up, the letter A is far from the letter P, you did this because you were jealous weren't you?" He accused me, and I was baffled.

"Me- jealous? You got to be kidding me, never in the million years!" I denied back laughing, and he just gave me a stern glare.

" Just admit it, you want me don't you?"

'What- excuse me, did I hear you correctly?!"

"Oh quit the games Lucy, we both know that you want me."

"Wait a minute, since when did I want you?!"

" Why else would you be jealous?"

"Like I said, I'm not jealous, nor do I want you!"

Deny, deny, deny.

But this made him snap, he got up from his seat, and pinned me on the wall, I gasped.

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You want me, and you were jealous."

"I already gave you my answer though," I say struggling to get out of his strong arms, but he didn't budge, I should've took those defense classes. Curse my lack of money, I'm broke as fuck.

" N-no I'm not!" I say closing my eyes as he leaned in closer to me, and there was a moment of silence, and I finally open my eyes and saw that I was just an inch away from kissing him.

I stared him, the first time I met him, I saw his face, and I was like 'Damn he's hot' until I saw his real personality, and I guess I was blinded by his personality that I haven't gotten the fact that he's really handsome.

"Like the view," he murmured.

" No, not at all," I deny.

" You can't deny any longer Lucy," He says getting closer that our noses touched. I felt his hot break on my face, which makes me blush ten times more than earlier.

" But it is tru-" before I could finish my sentence, I felt warm lips on mine, and my eyes widen in surprise, I quickly pushed him and I walked away, but he took me by the arm, and our lips met again, and this time I too melted into the kiss, closing my eyes slowly, and I felt sparks go by. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I looped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

We let go of each other, and our foreheads touched each others,I couldn't help but grin as we both catch our breaths.

"I told you, you can't deny any longer," He says, as he pulled me again into a heart melting kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I'm just wondering if it was rushed or not? But anyways I let Shaylee Aries read this, and she thought it was good.**_

 _ **If liked please give a review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love and Peace!- MOI!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Hopefully this was a good start! And thanks for all the reviews! Also this chapter is dedicated to the Wattpad novel The Other CEO.**

 **~X~**

Chapter 2:

She pushed me as hard as she can. I was shocked by her sudden actions.

"No- This wrong!" She says as if we committed a crime.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"You are my boss! I am your employee! What else!?" she yells, she's getting frustrated over a kiss.

"So...? You kissed back!" I retort, it's sort of entertaining how she blushes, but then something clicked ", Was I your first kiss?"

"What- Of c-course not!" she denied.

I chuckled ", What's so funny!?"

"I'm your first kiss, am I right?" I ask again, and moved closer to temp her more.

"N-no," she denied again.

"Stop denying, and tell me, yes or no?" I ask again my tone rising, and she sighed.

"No, you are not my first kiss," she finally confessed, and I frowned.

"Who was it then?" I ask my blood boiling

"Why would I tell you? You have no rights to force me to say anything!" She defended.

"Lucy," I say my tone very bold.

"You can't get it out of me" She said slightly irritated.

"I can, I'm your boss, and I can fire you" I shrug, and she just stand there baffled, and then she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't fucking mess with," she spat in venom, I was taken back because it was the first time I heard her curse.

"Why not, I am your boss right?" I told her ", Want to be fired?"

She was shocked, and I stood there, entertained.

"But you have no rights to mess around with me Natus, we keep our relationship only based on boss and employee," she said back, which actually was true ", also why did you kiss me?"

Now it was time for me to stay quiet.

Why did I?

The first time I met her, she worked inside her office, she stood up to introduce herself. I thought she was one of those women who would flirt or fall for me because I was hot. But she was different. I was the one who fell. She stood up and I saw everything at that moment. She was wearing a pencil skirt that fitted her perfectly, her curves showing everywhere.

She wore glasses, and her hair was lenght to her waist. It was naturally wavy.

"Well?" she asks interrupting my thoughts.

"Because you enlighten me," I confessed with full confidence, with that said I watched her face turn into stern to shocked, displeased expression.

Shit.

~X~

Every single time I ordered her to do something for me all she would respond back was a nod, shake her head, and 'yes' or 'no.'

This is pissing me off more than it should me. She never responded back when I confessed to her, or should I say told her that she enlightens me.

Women are so complicated.

Today was a Friday, so that means shifts ends at 10. Time flies by, soon...

The clock struck ten o'clock PM, which means everyone has to leave, except for the janitors.

I quickly organize, and when I left, I saw her locking her office.

She saw me there inside the elevators, and she quickly averted her to a different one. I frown. The doors close. And I was alone for the whole ride. The the elevator dinged, and the doors open the same time as Lucy's.

We stepped out in unison. We walked the same tempo. And are cars were parked severely closely together.

She was ignoring me.

We open and closed our car doors simultaneously.

I started the engine, and it immediately started to do its magic. While she struggled. Then I saw her take out her phone, she dialed a couple times, and then she starts talking.

I get out to help, her and it's also a perfect time to make a move.

I walk close to her car, and knocked on the window, she looked up from what she was doing and looked embarrassed.

She sighed, and opened the window.

"You need a lift?" I ask, perfect.

"No thank you. A tow truck will come to my rescue, and my roommate is going to pick me up.

Dammit.

"You have a roommate?" I ask eager to know more.

"Yes," she says casually.

"Is it she or he?" I ask again.

"You don't need to know Natsu," she replied back definitely annoyed by my questions.

"What if your roommate doesn't come," I ask her.

"He always comes," she reassured.

 _He_ always comes. Thinking about her having a male roommate makes me boil with anger.

"What if he doesn't?" I tried again.

"He'll come, I know for sure," she said again.

"Fine I'll wait until your _roommate_ comes to pick you up, and also the tow truck," I told her.

"No, I don't want to trouble you, I'm sure you have other plans tonight," she said shaking her head.

"I insist," I try again, and she sighed, signaling that she surrenders, and I just smiled ", so what happened to your car?"

"Forgot to put gas, no biggie," She replied back,as she went out of her car with her purse and phone, and closed it shut.

"How long until your roommate comes to pick you up?" I ask.

"He said he was nearby, so I guess not long, and the tow truck will be here any minute," she said back ", by the way why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Like I said, you enlighten me," I replied back giving her a toothy smile.

"Tell me the truth," she said frowning.

"This is the truth," I defended back, and she scoffed.

Then we heard the tow truck come in, and she walked over to the man who drove it, and talked to him for a while, and they started to work.

Five minutes later, another vehicle showed up in the parking lot.

It was green haired male, and he had a huge smile.

"LuLu!" he yelled, and Lucy quickly came over to the car.

"Thanks for picking me up Freed," she smiles, and she looked over to me, and smiled, giving me thankful expression, and the car left.

I went to my car, and drove back home.

 _What if that was actually her boyfriend?_

Fuck, maybe that's why she's so piss at me right now.

 **~X~**

Lucy's POV:

"Lu? Who the hell was that supremely hot guy? You think he'll get in with me?" my roommate asked, and a chuckle escaped from my mouth.

"The only thing you can get from him is hoes," I replied back.

"Wait so he's a manwhore?" he asks baffled as he drove up to a small hill.

"Yeah..." I said..

"UGH! These days people can't even find decent guys anymore because our generation sucks balls!" Freed complained.

"And you swallow," I say as I start laughing.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that wasn't offensive, but truth to be told, that is very true," he says with a smug look on his.

"Sorry," I apologise.

"You are forgiven, anyways, did you see the way he looked at you?!" He exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask back stuttering.

"Oh come on, everyone could see it, he was totally lost in thoughts when he was around you," he said back, and as I cover my blushed.

"T-that's not true," I stuttered back.

"Is there something you're keeping me away from?" He asks me, totally suspicious.

"N-no," I reply back, and he looked at me and arched his brow.

There I told him the story.

Moments later...

"Oh I'm going to beat that son of bitch! UGH! He's a certified douchebag, what dick!" Freed yelled inside his car, and I made a half hearted laugh.

"But I will still suck his dick though, because come on, he's soooo hot," he said his mood changing in an instant, and I made a disgusted look after what he had said.

"Keep it PG," I adviced him and he just brushed me off.

"But damn, this dude might actually finally let you get off that stupid Sti-"

I cut him off, for I don't want to hear the name I completely wanted to ignore ", Shut up."

"Right sorry got carried away," He apologises.

"Well I should be saying sorry too since I know you didn't do it on purpose," I said back, and he sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad to have a friend like you," he said as if he was blessed by the gods.

"No sugar coating!" I inform him and he pouts, I started chuckling and soon we got back in our flat.

"What's for dinner tonight my sista!" He asks me.

"Pasta!"I say trying to do my best impersonation of Italy in Hetalia.

"You and your pasta, I swear I will force you to eat sashimi next time," he told me.

"Noted," I say and we both start laughing.

 **~X~**

I couldn't sleep at all. The kiss just kept popping back up in my head, and it's making me go insane, I swear. I will literally kill myself just to go to sleep.

A girl gotta have her beauty sleep.

He said that I enlighten him? How the hell do you enlighten someone? By what praying for them every night? And worship them? WTF He doesn't even worship the Buddha, the fuck he talking about?

Okay I just sounded so sassy just now... Oh my goodness what am I doing with my life right now, I need to sleep not thinking about some son of douche bag that he is. He's arrogant, cocky bastard, asshole, and rich kid.

Ugh!

As I close my eyes, a picture of us kissing popped up again. I mentally slap myself, and tried to close my eyes again.

~X~

I woke up in a moody way, I had bags under my eyes, and my eyes were bloody shot red. I look like a zombie, but without the decaying.

I try to freshen up by washing my face, and applying some concealer under my bags, and adding some matte powder.

I lazily walked over to the kitchen when I heard Freed cooking, and I could smell it... Mmmmm... Pancakes.

"Morning Lu!" Freed greeted, and I said it back.

"Need any help?" I ask.

"Yeah, can you make another batter?" He says, and I nodded in respond.

"What's for the extra?" I ask wondering.

"So I don't have to make more tomorrow," he replied back casually, but I can hear a hint of nervousness,I smirk.

"Sure..." I say teasingly, and he blushed.

"Shut up!" He tells me and I start laughing, he turned off the stove, and threw flour on me. I squeal.

I looked at him, and he smirked in unison, I threw flour on his face, and he gasped, and he gave me a deathly stare, oh shit.

There we ran around the kitchen chasing each other, and throwing flour at it each other. But the it died when we heard the doorbell ring. We shrugged and walked over, Freed opened the door, and my eye widened.

It was Natsu.

Freed then wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his chin on my head.

"H-hi..." I greeted sheepishly,and he saw us with all the flour everywhere, and Freed... He wrapped his arm around me! WTF -_- You gay bruh...

"Um... am I interrupting something?" He asks.

"No we were just playing around..." I replied back.

"Why are you here?" Freed asks.

"I just thought maybe she can hitch a ride to work from me since her car got towed..." Natsu replied back "...But I guess not anym-"

"No!" I say quickly, my fucking mouth ", It's fine just let me get change!"

He nodded and left probably to wait outside.

I turn around and saw Freed scratching the back of his head.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Just like I said he's a certified douchebag," He replied back shrugging, and went his way to the kitchen probably to clean up the mess, and I sighed and got ready for work.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay so I got the ending from a novel in Wattpad called The Other CEO, I do not take full credit of it since it gave me idea, don't thank me,thank ivojovi who is a brilliant wrier,and you guys go ahead and check her out. And I tried to make this chappy longer, but idk if you guys can tell, it still reached 2,000+ wordslike the first one so what do you think?**_

 _ **Also I won't be updating any of my stories again! Because I have finals, then finally summer vacation! So yeah, I will be writing more often when it hit summer break!**_

 _ **Anyways if liked or loved please give a review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! Love & Peace!- MOI!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay Moi is back mutha fucka's! Yup, and I made my summer vaca by making my room more like a tumblr room, don't judge, it's a habit of mine to decorate my room often.**_

 _ **Anyways after all the time reading the reviews, I couldn't help but feel pumped up to write the next chapter, and I noticed how my grammar has slightly improved after months of writing stories.**_

 _ **Also 70+ followers already?! Holy shit guys, this is fantastic, anyways I'll try to keep up the good work and make the story better and better, well enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 3:

I lean back on the hood of my car, and waited for Lucy to come down from her apartment.

So she actually has a boyfriend? That green haired son of a bitch was her boyfriend this whole entire time.

Seeing her wrapped around by someone else makes me feel jealous inside, to be honest.

Snap out of it Dragneel, it's not like you're her boyfriend.

We're not an item, we just kissed that's all, nothing else.

That doesn't mean anything at all.

But why do I get did I get angry when she was wrapped around someone else's arms. Dammit.

It's just weird, I always thought of women just like another toy, nothing more than that, but to Lucy it seems so weird.

Great just fucking fantastic.

"N-Natsu?" a sheepish voice calls out, I look up and saw her wearing different clothing than her usual comfort.

She would usually wear slacks, skirts, or something like that, but she dressed casually today in my opinion.

Skinny jeans, a dress shirt, a blazer, her usually bag, and yeah. Seems pretty casual wear to me. Her bun was replaced by her wavy hair cascading down to her shoulders, she looked wonderful.

"Hey," I said back smiling, I open the car door for her just to act a little bit more of a gentleman.

"You didn't have to do that, I could had done it myself," she says softly.

"Noted," I say, and I can hear a faint sound of a soft chuckle escaping from her mouth. I make my way to the driver's side, and went inside.

I look at her for a good second, and started the engine. I put the stick on reverse, then onto drive, there we went off.

We sat in silence. The atmosphere was sort of comfortable but also not.

I broke off the silence by asking a question ", how long have you known your boyfriend?"

"What?" she asks her brows furrowed in confusion.

"How long have you known your boyfriend," I say shrugging, and she started laughing ", what?"

"Nothing, but I've known him since childhood," she says, and I had a bit of jealousy considering the fact that her boyfriend known her longer, and probably knew more stuff about her.

"Wow, how long have you guys been dating?" I ask.

"We're not-"

I cut her off to say ", we're here."

Surprisingly the traffic wasn't bad as expected, and we got in early.

I exit the car, and she exit hers, she had a transfixed emotion showing on her face, making me wonder why, but she quickly changes her facial expression with a poker face. I clicked on a button from the car key, and the car beeps, I smiled in satisfaction, before heading towards the main lobby.

Lucy followed behind, and we were greeted by 'hello's and 'good mornings.'

Then we reached to the elevators, and I pressed the number 35, and the elevator doors closed.

We stood in silence, both our hands and feet to ourselves, and I thought of a conversation to start, since it is quite a long wait up.

"So-"

"Natsu, my roommate is gay," Lucy blurted out completely cutting me off, but I was baffled.

Her roommate was gay? This whole entire time he was gay?

I couldn't help but feel relief, as if something has been lift off my shoulders.

"Also, we're not dating," Lucy added, and I gave her a brief nod, and we were back in silence.

I never felt relieved in my whole entire life, I don't know why, but it just feels good to know that she's still single.

Then the elevator dinged, and we exit at the same time, but we part our ways to get to our offices.

I sat down on my chair, and couldn't help but think back on what happened yesterday, seeing her plumped lips, and the way her chocolate eyes bore into my eyes.

The kiss still lingered in my mind, and I touch my lip, remembering how they were pressed against hers.

I was ready to start my work when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell, and came in my publisher.

"Sir, the paparazzis has been onto you," he says, as he walks closer, and shows me his laptop.

My eyes widen as I saw that it was me and Lucy in the parking lot, then a picture of us kissing in her office.

"Shut them down, we can't have them thinking that are work is just for socializing, quickly respond," I inform him,and he nods his head, as he exits my office.

I grunted in frustration as I massage my temples.

"You!" I suddenly heard someone say, and my eyes widen as I notice it was Lucy.

"Luce, I can explain," I say trying to calm her down.

"Then explain this!" Lucy said holding a magazine with a stain on it.

"What?" I ask her.

"Someone spilled coffee on my magazine! And you're the only who brings coffee in my office! Explain!" she says looking angry. I sighed in relief, she didn't knew.

"Sorry, I'll buy you a new one," I said back, and she looked much calmer.

"Thank you," she says sighing in relief ", also I hope you take down those paps, it wouldn't look good in our image now would it?"

My eyes widen once more... She knew!

"Yeah..."

"You do know I didn't just work for your father right?" she says arching her brow.

"Please, enlighten me," I say gesturing her to sit down.

"I work as a model director's assistant, and rumors like those always happen around models, I would know, and I knew how they stopped them, I work as an assistant for famous actor Loke. We're still friends, but his ridiculousness with countless flirting has got him into articles that will always conclude of him having an affair," she explains.

"Your kidding right?" I ask her, and she shook her head.

"I've done more, but I settled down on this company, probably because your dad makes me crack up all the time, and the countless sarcasm we use in this building can probably make a second Empire State Building," she says shrugging, then smiled.

"You seem pretty close to my father," I say feeling a bit of jealousy.

"Yeah, you could say that, Igneel would call me daughter a lot, and I would call him father. He says having someone to call as their children feels great, and he couldn't wait until he comes back, and say that word multiple times to you," she says looking down at the floor.

"But anyways, does Brent is your publisher right?" she asks suddenly changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's already going through the article," I tell her, and she nods, as she gets up.

"I'm going by his office, help him a bit on this one, considering the fact that I don't want to be consider your next toy, thank you very much,I will take my leave, call me if you need anything else," she says and left.

My own father huh... I thought he'll just wanted me to take over the business so our name will still be uphold, but the words that slipped out of Lucy's mouth seem to make my conclusion to differ.

"Son..." I say lowly as I went back to work.

 **-X-**

"But sir-"

"No buts Lucy, do it now, I want the complete form later this afternoon, if not, I'll do it myself, the board is getting suspicious with our relationship," I tell her, and she nods,and walks back to her office.

Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ey tabasco freak!"

"Ugh! Not now Gray, I have a meeting soon."

"Geez just chillax, just wondering who's the blonde, is she your new toy or what?"

"That's none of your business Gray..."

"Ah ha! You have a thing with this chic! Did she reject you or something?"

"What no?! It's just complicated okay Ice Princess, I'll call you back later bye."

"Bye lover boy!"

I shoved the phone back into my pants, and entered the meeting room.

Everyone was talking about the news, it irritated me as I walk towards my spot in the room.

"Quiet!" I yell, and they obeyed, and calmed down.

"I didn't come here to chit chat about my relationship, sure it may be bad for the company's outlook, but there is much more things to do that talk about that," I say sternly, and the board seemed speechless.

"Now let's continued with what we left off," I say, and we started the meeting.

 **-X-**

Lucy's POV:

I place the last form on his desk, and sighed deeply, and walked back to my office.

Half part of the was much more busy than usual, and when I say it was busy, it was busy.

I rushed to the scanning machine, and quickly scanned a income graph.

I waited patiently, until another copy comes out, and I quickly rush back to my office, and did final touches for the files.

Once I was done with that, I went over to Natsu's publisher, and did a quick run downs on what happened, and went back onto filing new partnerships, and exchange merchandising trading shipment locations.

I typed back on a couple of our clients informing them our newest insurance policy.

In the middle of doing my work, a flash of a memory from yesterday goes rushing through my mind, and I mentally groaned, as I try to distract myself by putting on an earbud in one of my ear, and listening to music.

But it didn't help at all, but made it worse.

I'm close to screaming until a knock came on my door.

"Come in!" I yel, and the door opens, revealing a certain green hair roommate.

"Oh hey Freed!" I say smiling as he came in with a lunch box.

"Got you food since I know you'll buy that stupid pasta you always make," Freed says causing me to laugh.

"Hey don't blame me!" I say joking around.

"Yeah, blame Italy from Hetalia," Freed says rolling his eyes as he place the bento on my desk.

"Seriously, you're getting so traditional now, pasta is my life," I said laughing, and Freed sat down on one of the chairs.

"I told you I'll make you eat sushi didn't I?"

"I thought you meant sashimi?" I question him, and he just playfully slap my arm.

"Shut up, and eat, Japanese food will always be in our blood!" Freed says as he opens the bento, and a familiar scent makes it's way to my nose.

"I haven't had tempura shrimp in a while," I said taking one of the chopsticks, taking one of the shrimps, and biting it "... Damn... This is good, did you make this?"

"Oh hell naw! Mirajane is the one and only girl that can make any food seem traditional," Freed says adding some sass in his use of manners.

"Well I'm glad either way, Mira is wonderful, maybe we should drop by on her restaurant time to time, I haven't caught up with Lis," I say taking another bite.

"Well you know Lis, she's been busy with modeling, but anyways I saw her there, so maybe she has enough time to go chit chat with you, I also heard that she's been interested on one of her co-workers," Freed says smirking secretively.

"Woah! Whoa!?"

"I can't tell you, she says she'll tell you yourself since you guys are like 'sisters before misters", 'chicks before dicks!' or 'bitches before hitches!'" Freed mocked.

"But we're not married?" I say chuckling slightly.

"Shut up, you get the idea!" he says causing me to chuckle louder.

"So, what time are you getting off?" Freed asks suddenly.

"In hour why?" I ask.

"So we can go to Matchmaker's Paradise!" Freed exclaimed.

"Okay okay!" I said trying to calm him down "You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"Mira's restaurant name goes really well with her personality," I say, and there was a long pause until we both start laughing.

"That's gold!" Freed breath out after laughing, after talking more for a couple of minutes, he left, and bid our goodbyes before I started cleaning up, and filing files ready to be placed in Natsu's office tomorrow morning.

Closing my office door, and locking it shut, I exit my way from the building, ready for what Lisanna is going to tell me.

 **-X-**

 _ **A/N: Probably shortest chapter ever, but at least I updated! And tomorrow is my little bro's b-day! Yay he's finally going to be four! LOL Not really that exited but I got a little bit jelly when he got a 3Ds for a b-day present... But I am saving up for a PSP vita which I can not wait to get!**_

 _ **If liked please review, add in favs, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your idea and opinions! Love & Peace! - Moi!**_


End file.
